Populations, Land and Armies of the Known World
Figures Please Be aware these are primarily guesses used for this RP, there are no clear definite answers to the questions of population all that the Wiki's and sorts give away that the populations are in the Low Tens of Millions going on nearing a hundred million. So this is a rough estimate based on the size of Westeros being around the size from Northern Europe to the North of Africa. Total men at arms are one 10th of the total population, do not that this is impossible to reach without an excellent economy. But this would result in an economical failure due to a lack of workforce. Note : This is largelly doing this based on Land mass + the 100 year basic peace + the total armies of the books + Happenings in the RP, so keep that in mind please. Population of Westeros: 33.5 Million The Reach Population: 5 Million Landmass: Large Economy: Excellent Standing men at Arms: 55000 Banner raise: 150000 Maximum Army: 500000 Armory: Well Supplied going on Over Supplied Fleet: Large The Stormlands Population: 4.5 Million Landmass: Average going on Large Economy: Average Standing men at Arms: 50000 Banner raise: 140000 Maximum Army: 450000 Armory: Well Supplied Fleet: Small The North Population: 4.5 Million Landmass: Enormous Economy: Good Standing men at Arms: 50000 Banner raise: 135000 Maximum Army: 450000 Armory: Well Supplied Fleet: Small The Crownlands Population: 4 Million Landmass: Average Economy: Excellent Standing men at Arms: 50000 Banner raise: 130000 Maximum Army: 450000 Armory: Over Supplied Fleet: Large Westerlands Population: 4.5 Million Landmass: Average Economy: Good Standing men at Arms: 40000 Banner raise: 100000 Maximum Army: 450000 Armory: Well Supplied Fleet: Average The Riverlands Population: 4 Million Landmass: Average going on Large Economy: Good going on Excellent Standing men at Arms: 45000 Banner raise: 110000 Maximum Army: 400000 Armory: Well Supplied Fleet: Small-Average The Vale Population: 3.5 Million Landmass: Average going on Large Economy: Good Standing men at Arms: 40000 Banner raise: 110000 Maximum army: 350000 Armory: Well Supplied Fleet: Small Dorne Population: 3 Million Landmass: Large Economy: Good going on Excellent Standing men at Arms: 45000 Banner raise: 100000 Maximum army: 300000 Armory: Over Supplied Fleet: Small The Iron Islands Population: 500000 Landmass: Small Economy: Average{Depending highly on raiding} Standing men at Arms: 25000 Banner raise: 65000 Maximum army: 100000 Armory: Properly Supplied Fleet: Large Key Landmass Small: Little movement, quick banner raise but little room for force movements and tactical advance Average: Ample movement, quick to medium banner raise but enough movement space. Large: Large movement, medium banner raise but lot's of tactical movement space. Enormous: Enormous movement, medium to slow banner raise but an enormous amount of tactical use. Economy Abysmal: An economy in the gutter. Average: A usual economy, not rich not poor. Good: A good running economy, strong and rich. Excellent: A perfect running economy, strong, rich and powerful. Armory Ill Supplied: A lack of war supplies mainly caused by defeat in war, barely enough too supply the standing army. Properly Supplied: Decently supplied, barely enough to provide a full banner raise of weaponry, but a part of the banner raise will be armed with minor weapons and minor armor. Well Supplied: Enough supplies to provide a full banner raise and some more. Over Supplied: Enough supplied to provide a full banner raise and maybe even twice that. Fleet Small: Small defensive fleet 20 to 40 ships. Average: Decent fleet 40 to 70 Ships Large: Large fleet 70 to 300 Ships Note: Fleets will exist out of largely smaller ships so no entire fleet of war-galleys.